Damnable Truth
by Odyssion
Summary: [Sequel to Dresses are a Boy’s Best Friend] Count on Kazahaya to be clueless whenever the obvious is right under his nose, and count on Rikuo to take perfect advantage of the... compromising situation.


**Damnable Truth**

_Disclaimer:_ This is a purely non-profit story for entertainment purposes only. The characters of Legal Drug belong to their respective owners.

_Author's Notes:_ Well, since a good number of you asked for a sequel, here it is. Hopefully it's not too disappointing… but I just found this idea amusing, and it works well with the plot that was already set down. Please feed the muses and review!

* * *

**Damnable Truth**

"I feel so bad about lying to her," Kazahaya stated guiltily, unconsciously toying with the thread in his pocket.

"Mrs. Fujimoto? She'll be fine; besides, I bet she could find a better model than you," Rikuo smirked.

"Hey! That's not what I meant… I just think she was really nice to us, and we left without even giving her enough notice to get a replacement."

"She did fine without us before."

"That's true, I guess."

The two of them were walking idly down the street, heading back to the drugstore. It was a lovely afternoon, and since Kakei wasn't expecting them back, they were free to do as they pleased. Kazahaya had never truly been out on the town before; Rikuo did all their shopping and the only places he ever got to go to were the ones where they were conducting their missions. Marvelling at all the sights and sounds around him, Kazahaya wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, and Rikuo had to pull him back numerous times to keep him from wandering onto the street.

"Watch where you're going, damn it!" Rikuo warned, when he had had to pull Kazahaya back for the third time. "I'm not here to babysit you."

"Who asked for your help?" Kazahaya retorted, and continued on his merry way until a loud rumbling could be heard. Rikuo rolled his eyes as Kazahaya looked sheepish.

"If you're hungry, we can grab something to eat before going back," Rikuo stated, rolling his eyes and not knowing why he was being indulgent. Kazahaya could be annoying, that was a given, but he supposed it was the total innocence that the blond exuded. He was fascinated by the simplest things, and one couldn't help but feel that those things were wonderful, too.

"Sounds great!" Kazahaya beamed, and immediately started looking around him. "Oooo, what're those?"

He had spotted a large advertisement that had flashed onto a video screen.

"They're rice burgers_1_," Rikuo explained.

"Rice… burgers?" Kazahaya was intrigued. "You mean, that brown stuff on the outside is rice?"

"NO!" Rikuo groaned, realizing he'd have to explain something else to the dimwitted boy. "The rice is in the middle, the outside is meat."

"Ohhhh… ok. Can we get one?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes, reluctantly agreeing to what he knew would be a trying day.

-

After a whole afternoon of pampering Kazahaya (and teaching him more than a thing or two), Rikuo was exhausted by the time they got back to the drugstore. It wasn't too long past closing time, but they couldn't find a trace of Kakei anywhere.

"Wonder where he went," Kazahaya mused. Rikuo had already started up the stairs, and Kazahaya had glanced around the office quickly before following him. The dark-haired boy had already plopped unceremoniously onto his bed, but Kazahaya was more in favour of a shower. He slid his shirt over his head, but once again had the funny feeling of someone's eyes on his back, and turned around to see Rikuo propped up on his elbow and smirking in his general direction.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Kazahaya fumed, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"You," Rikuo smirked. "Don't get to see that body under a dress."

"Shut up!" Kazahaya grabbed his pillow and threw it at the other boy's face, but Rikuo was too fast for him and deftly caught the 'weapon'.

"More pillows for me."

"Uggh, you're so irritating!"

"And you're a lot cuter in a dress."

"I am not!"

"Keep believing that."

"I hate dresses!" Kazahaya fumed, his modesty forgotten in the heat of the moment. "The only good thing about them is that they're airy!"

A long silence following this statement, in which Kazahaya finally heard his own words, and Rikuo was allowed to savour the victory.

_'What! Why did I just say that?'_

"Airy, eh?" Rikuo laughed, fully enjoying the situation. "What else is good about dresses?"

Kazahaya had opened his mouth to say "Absolutely nothing!" but instead what came out was, "It's easier on your legs on a hot day… but that's about all."

As soon as the words were said, he clamped his hand over his mouth and wondered what the heck was wrong with him. _'Why am I saying these things!'_

Rikuo studied him a moment, and then seemed to come to some realization. Smirking, he said, "If you want to be shut up, maybe I should just kiss you again."

Kazahaya (being the oh-so-bright boy that he is) had forgotten about the whole incident until that moment.

"Oh yeah! What the hell were you doing back there, anyway?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes in mock-irritation. "Kissing you, what'd it look like?"

"You said you wouldn't do anything unless I wanted you to!"

"Oh, you **so** wanted it."

"No, I just didn't mind it!"

Another long silence followed this statement. Kazahaya was about ready to kill himself. He had been about to shout, "Not on your life!" and yet…

Rikuo laughed long and hard at his confusion. "Do you hate me, Kazahaya?" he asked seriously, staring at the smaller boy. Kazahaya would've liked nothing better than to say "With my heart and soul", but he found that nothing but the truth was possible.

"No," he replied quietly. The way that Rikuo was looking at him, he almost felt guilty about the way he had been treating his roommate, when…

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"What kind of stupi—"

"Do you?"

"Rikuo—"

"Do you?"

"Fine, yes!" _'NO NO NO NO NO!'_

"Have you ever checked me out before?"

"Once or twice." _'WHAT!'_

His face was flaming red, but he couldn't stop the words. _'What's wrong with me?'_ his mind screamed, his entire being in agony over what he was saying.

"Have you ever pictured me naked?"

Kazahaya bit his tongue to keep from speaking, but it was no use. Blushing so badly that he put a tomato to shame, he studied the ground as he said almost inaudibly, "Yes."

"When?" Rikuo inquired further, intending to take full advantage of the situation. This was just too much fun…

"At that stupid school!" Kazahaya burst. "When everyone thought that we were… under the tree… in the hallway…" _'UGGGGH!'_

Rikuo laughed heartily, but Kazahaya couldn't even retort with the customary "I hate you!"

"Did you want me to do something to you under the tree?"

"I—I'm not sure." _'Finally, an answer that doesn't incriminate me!'_

"Do you want me to do something to you now?"

He hadn't noticed when it had happened, but Rikuo had somehow ended up on his bed. "N—"

Rikuo was staring at him intently, and he didn't know what to do. Feeling terribly cornered (which in truth he was), he was able to mutter, "I guess so."

Without warning, the dark-haired boy had jerked on his arm and Kazahaya found himself falling brusquely onto his own bed. Rikuo was on him almost immediately, and he was pushed down onto his back as Rikuo closed the gap between them. He was completely immobilized and at Rikuo's mercy.

"Rikuo…" he began, feeling his breath hitch in his throat and an unfamiliar sensation beginning in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

The answer to this one was so obvious to him that he didn't even try to lie. "Yes."

Their lips met softly as Kazahaya's eyes had fluttered shut, revelling in the sensations Rikuo was creating in him. Such a gentle touch… he hungered, yearned for more…

Two discrete taps were the only short warning the boys got before their door opened and Kakei entered.

"Sorry to call on you so late, boys, but I really need that item." Then, seeing their… positions, he smiled encouragingly. "Oh my, I seem to have interrupted something. Well, I'll be on my way as soon as possible."

On a normal day, Kazahaya would've protested his brains out, saying it wasn't what it looked like (but, in this case, it really was what it looked like), but he found he couldn't speak. Rikuo had gotten off Kazahaya to allow him to stand, and he reached into his pocket to pull out the coil of thread, handing it over to Kakei wordlessly.

"Good work, boys. You'll get your pay tomorrow. Carry on!"

Once the door was closed, Kazahaya fell onto the floor in a miserable heap. "That was so embarrassing!" he groaned, feeling his face heat up again.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now. Do you hate me, Kazahaya?"

"YES!" A moment passed before Kazahaya grasped what he had just said. "Wait a second… how come I can say what I want to now?"

"You really **are** dense, aren't you? The thread, stupid. Magical properties, remember? We just didn't know until now what it did."

"Wait, so… you mean it makes people tell the truth?"

Rikuo ran a hand through his hair and started walking away. "Apparently so, princess. Glad you caught on so fast."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"Alrig—Hey, wait a minute! I'm supposed to use it first!"

"Keep believing that."

"I hate you, Rikuo!"

**END**

**

* * *

**_AN:_ And life as we know it returns to normal.

* * *

1 Rice burgers are made with meat on either side acting as the bread, and congealed rice (with a little salt, I believe) in the centre acting as the meat/vegetables/whatever. 


End file.
